Jester Art Jutsu
'Jester Art Jutsu ' 'Jester Art Jutsu '- Is a well formulated hybrid fighting style created by Eden Creed . It's a hybrid style technique of both Jeet Kun Do , Penciak Siat and Thunderous Boxing . This fighting style is mainly used for both utilizing offense and defense attacks. This technique focuses more on the brain. Mainly the reason why it was called the Jester art technique because not only were Jesters used for singing and dancing in the medieval ages but they were also known for the magician tricks. Which didn't rely on any magic or spells just simply understand how the brain works and using it to your advantage making them think what you want them to think and feel what you want them to feel. When learning this technique before physically applying your body to meet the Jester art standards you must first learn and understand the anatomy of the brain. More precisely the lobes of the brain Occipital lobe which focuses understanding visual images and learning the meaning of written words. The Parietal lobe which focuses on interpreting sensations of pain, pressure, type , size , temperature, shape and body part awareness. The frontal lobe which is most closely associated with controlling responses to input from the rest of the system. They are responsible for voluntary movement, emotion, planning and execution of behavior, intellect, memory, speech, and writing. Last but not least the Temporal lobes which is involved in understanding sounds and spoken words, as well as emotion and memory. Understanding how these parts of the brain works can make you a very hard opponent to deal with due to the pain your applying among the brain. Masters of this technique have been able to make enemies feel beaten when they haven't even used more then five-ten percent of there energy. Misguidance & Stance ' Misguidance - ' is something you must have a full grip of when learning the Jester Art Jutsu it's a very big help. Misguidance is an art in it's self for any victim of this technique is something quite simple once you really understand it.It has a way of making a fool out of someone for example a simple game of finding the coin which can either be in the right hand and the left hand . Say the person reveals the coin in his right palm giving you a head start onto what to look out for when it comes to it's sudden movement without knowing this is what that person is hoping for the reason for this shall be explained later on. They begin to move there hands at an intense speed you think nothing of it instead you wait , you wait for that certain glow or glare from that coin right when you catch a glimpse of it you notice that it fell in the left palm once you make your choice in which palm the coin fell into you'd notice nothing there you would then believe it was in the right palm but nothing there . The trick behind this technique is that the coin was disposed of way before that person began to move their hands. Slipping it down a sleeve or simplify sliding it between there lap without you noticing. That sudden glow or glare you thought you seen was your mind playing tricks on you simply satisfying you by allowing you to spot what you wanted to see. This is a technique required when picking your stance . One of the most used stance was based off Jeet Kun do and there telegraphed attack which was the use of explosive attacks with no telegraphing signs of intention .It was best that these attacks should catch the opponent off-guard, throwing them off their balance and leaving them unable to defend against further attacks. "The concept behind this is that when you initiate your punch without any forewarning, such as tensing your shoulders or moving your foot or body, the opponent will not have enough time to react," The key is that one must keep one's body and arms loose, weaving one's arms slightly and only becoming tense upon impact. The art of misguiding is a a key in this attack cause if you choose to allow your body to flow the opponent would fail to understand from where the attack would be coming from in search of a sudden movement or twitch which you shall give them . if you choose to move an arm then that enemy would automatically look for a defense to that attack but the real intentions were forcing your feet into a joint in there leg aiming to knock your opponent of there guard allowing you to use your fist freely. S.C.K(( Coming Soon )) ''Signature Creed Kick -'' jSq0SQi.gif Tumblr_mq3jh3WTdF1sb3ngco1_400.gif Tumblr_mdz5r9JuuN1rr56cmo1_500-2.gif Defense Tumblr mdz5r9JuuN1rr56cmo1 500-2.gif Tumblr mpk134vTBw1qlp4x9o1 500.gif http://media.tumblr.com/bd9a622918f2106f33c83e067e6eee92/tumblr_inline_nap70y7OCR1sh5zsy.gif Tumblr inline nap70y7OCR1sh5zsy-2.gif The Defense of the Jester Art Jutsu is quite simple , The users of this art were taught when things get to hot create space between your opponent and your self never try to show off a show of strength by blocking when given a chance to evade take it. Users of this art only block when they've run out of options thats why it's such a key for them to remain light on there feet at all times which is one of the main reasons there training always requires them to stay on there toes . There body is forced to adapt to every and all situations if one is forced to block an attack they are taught to mirrior that attack meaning if that enemy throws a punch you would also throw a pinch forcing your fist to make contact allowing both opponents to subdue the same mount of effect. Defense is a key to Jester art Jutsu without defense this technique is pretty much useless. One must understand how to evade ( or block , if you must ) and using that to their advantage. For example , If one launches a punch at you and you swiftly dodge the incoming attack, While at the same time launching an attack of you're own this would be liable to be known as an J.A,J attack. Theirs little room for blocking, due to the fundamental aspects of the J.A.J, Slowing down for just a little can quickly throw you off this is why you must remain on the move at all times when either launching an attack or evading one, The Dampsey Roll MakunouchiDempseyRoll.gif The Dempsey Roll (ザ ·デンプシー ·ロール, lit. za denpushī rōru) was a technique developed and used by real-life boxer William Harrison "Jack" Dempsey. it's where the user lowers their stance and central balance and begins to aggressively weave their body in a pattern similar to the shape of a figure eight, making it increasingly difficult for the opponent to trace their movements accurately. The user then fires (starting from either left or right) a series of rapidly executed punches whilst continuing their bobbing and weaving, catching the target in a high paced barrage of punches that few succeed on escaping from. As the Dempsey Roll is a flurry of hooks throw with the fighters full body weight behind them, few fighters can widthstand it should it land successfully, particularly if it isn't gaurded against. Edens development in the series have allowed him to bring the Dempsey Roll to newer, stronger and less predictable levels of strength.The major factor of the Dempsey Roll's strength comes from weight shifting and full rotation to the back and hips, allowing powerful hits to be landed on the target's blind spots. The bobbing aspect takes the boxer to the further parts of the other person's vision and thus it is possible for an experienced Dempsey Roll user to hit their opponents without being seen Hanima Baku ! ( Coming soon ) tumblr_n9a1geTui71ri3pxro1_1280-2.jpg ORA ! tumblr_n7xz58Ixka1sgtx3io1_500.gif tumblr_ndpppnsDm31qfbz1so1_500-2.gif tumblr_nf9l3d6e9a1u0iy2fo1_500.gif tumblr_miqon4h1h11r1u4x1o2_500.gif The " Ora " Is a simple series of punches with impressive timing and speed. This alit relies on Distance acceleration force mass and kinetic energy, The distance, in this case, represents the distance that the fist must travel, from its initial resting point to the point of contact. It would be tempting to write this off as a constant, as the distance – which is the length of the arm – remains relatively unchanged for each individual ( Excluding Eden, who has an increased chances of succeeding with this attack due to being able to extend his limbs, Thus making the timing between each hits no longer then 1/3 of a second. ) But, for each ands any other individual their length would remain the same. ( unless granted with ability to extend) Therefore, This attack is best counted for against you're enemies frontal lobe,which is most closely associated with controlling responses to input from the rest of the system. They are responsible for voluntary movement, emotion, planning and execution of behavior, intellect, memory, speech, and writing. The Key behind this attack is by making you're enemies see more punches then there really are.For example, Due to recent studies Participants looked at a series of slides portraying geometric shapes. They were later shown a second set of test slides – two of the test slides contained images from the original group of slides, two contained images that were obviously not part of the original set, and one slide contained the lure image – a shape very similar to all of those shown in the original slide set, but one that wasn't actually part of the original set. Coming down to the conclusion that "False images can be created using visual stimuli with minimal language input,""This suggests that visual false images can be induced pretty easily "People are susceptible to verbal false images , whether it's something that was actually said or an object they have a mental description of, Thus leading to the ability to induce false images which extends beyond the language system – if it also affects the visual system, even when the images aren’t easily verbalized. It appears that the ability to create false images does extend beyond language. Thus leading to the combat behind this attack. To successfully land the "ORA " Each punch must be timed accordingly. Also, Punches shouldn't be reverted all the way back stretching you're back muscles could help withstand the temptation of pulling you're arm back. Each punch should bend at the elbow alone and quickly revert back to the face of the enemy. The Key of this attack is to use speed to trick you're enemy into seeing a variety of punches coming his way. Thus, moving forward while he/she moves back without the knowledge of them doing so. Lightning Thurst Uppercut ! (( TBA )) Tumblr ndv7vsvDPE1sdhuzuo1 500.gif tumblr_nf3vl1kjLx1sd4mmco1_500.gif tumblr_nf3wsoKR2D1sd4mmco3_500.gif tumblr_nf3wsoKR2D1sd4mmco4_500.gif tumblr_n5e8zcKNJw1rvkwl5o1_250.gif Intimidation (( TBA )) tumblr_n7d9ihiJAo1t4u9v2o1_500.gif tumblr_n7dchaPgvN1toqcalo1_500.gif tumblr_n7bg3xKFPV1qh2xylo1_500.gif tumblr_n9cozn4n4p1ty8uiqo1_500.gif Intimidation (威嚇 Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features), creating realistic frightening illusions via the Ultimate Routine or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Stand users) to release their Stand , a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being.Intimidation is often used as a means to try to scare the opponent, which can cause them to run away or literally get frozen in place by fear (the latter being called "Intimidation Knocking"). In this way, intimidation can be used to end a confrontation or situation non-violently. Using intimidation to scare an opponent will only work if the opponent is significantly weaker than the user but it can also be used to startle many powerful fighters. Intimidation is less effective on those who have the "resolve" to put their lives on the line. Intimidation may not work with just a visual display as it may require scent as well with some beasts, such as the Great Ape who will not be intimidated by feats of strength and power alone simply if their opponent smells like a weakling, but if they sense their true scent and power they'll realize when to surrender. Tumblr n056lsNnio1rj6ywuo1 500.gif tumblr_n30z0nAhlg1sh5o6co1_500.gif tumblr_n37yt2GeML1seyt9ho1_500.gif Tumblr nbdqe5EXVG1rliqo4o1 500.gif tumblr_nf9l3d6e9a1u0iy2fo2_500.gif Training(( TBA )) tumblr_mwf2q7ZMIh1s1vt4mo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_nezukm72FF1sz1jr5.gif tumblr_n9y4iu2p2m1sxoltfo1_500.gif tumblr_nb8r75PDW61rmuemho3_400.gif tumblr_inline_nccfsdW0m91qaz1ec.gif Category:Fighting styles Category:Creed Family